1. Field of the Invention
The invention related to an inflatable field enclosure. More particularly, it relates to a one-piece system that is easy to assemble and store.
2. Description of Related Art
The need for portable, lightweight, easy to inflate and operate enclosures is varied. For example, conventions or fundraisers need enclosures so different areas can be used for different purposes. However, the need for this type of enclosure for a wide open area is especially sharp in the area of sports.
Many sports are played on a generally open field of a limited size. Opposing teams on the field attempt to drive a ball or similar object into the goal of the opponent. Popular games played on such field include football, soccer, field hockey and rugby, as well as other sports.
One of the main problems associated with games played on an open field is that the ball, which is used in the game, may be driven out of the playing area. Recreational time is wasted as players or coaches seek to retrieve a ball which has escaped a marked area of play. Furthermore, children seen to retrieve a ball may not be aware of their surroundings and can wander into a dangerous area such as a parking lot or open road. Another major problem is that a ball traveling at a high rate of speed beyond the playing area may injure onlookers who may be standing or sitting around the perimeter of the playing area. Also, it takes a long period of time to inflate enclosures for several areas. To reduce the time using the present art, additional air sources would be necessary, increasing costs and making logistics difficult.
Others have attempted to construct barriers to overcome these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,937,586 issued to Scherba describes an inflatable skating rink comprising a plurality of base modules which are distinct in construction and are interconnected only during use, so that the modules may be separated during assembly of the skating rink. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,720,678 issued to Korthauer is for an inflatable barrier for sports game. The hollow barrier is for a single enclosure of a field. The use of a plurality of these enclosures side-by-side would make a waste of space for a large area, where such space is at a premium. Moreover, side gates or entries into the inflatable barrier and intrinsic goal areas which would improve the aesthetics and safety of the enclosure are not taught. In addition, there is no provision for player holding areas or scoring tables in or around the area of the barrier.
The present invention solves these problems by providing a one-piece inflatable barrier for simultaneously substantially enclosing several areas that is easy to inflate, lightweight and easy to store, which also provides for the inclusion of signage.